


Pacifica

by chatteringmagpie



Series: Flames of the Feeonix [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, F/M, Internal Monologue, Light Bondage, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Tears, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatteringmagpie/pseuds/chatteringmagpie
Summary: Naseema proves herself to be a handful while at a diplomatic conference on Pacifica, but Data turns the tables on her. Rated MA for the usual nonsense.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Flames of the Feeonix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pacifica

His dream program having run it's course, Data roused himself partially, and sleepily tried to roll over to pull Naseema closer to him, but found he was unable to move. His arms were over his head, his hands resting on the pillow, and when he tried to pull them down, he realized his wrists were bound, and fastened firmly to the bed frame behind him. He opened his eyes, and found her perched on top of him, straddling his hips. The sun was just beginning to rise on Pacifica, where Naseema, and Captain Picard had attended a trade conference over the last couple of days.

She had successfully encouraged the captain to change their accommodations from the ones provided by the summit committee, to a couple of small, more isolated cottages on a nearby island as well as extend their stay on the planet for a few days. Once he'd seen where they would be spending the week, Picard had praised her insistence. The cottages were quaint and rustic, surrounded by large trees, lovely gardens, and riding trails. A solitary man by nature, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about him interrupting her plans for her handsome, android protective detail, with his presence.

“Good morning,” she purred, a demure smile spreading across her lips. “I was beginning to wonder when you would awaken.” She was wearing the beautiful, soft, black nightgown he had given her some time ago, and her hair was a glorious, honey cloud around her head and shoulders.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, intrigued by the curiousness of his current predicament. She had given him a wonderful massage earlier, and had soothed his positronic brain into a sleep state, as she had done many times before.

_He liked the strange sensation of slipping into unconsciousness gently as opposed to the abrupt, startling blackness that occurred when he suffered a power surge, or was shut off via the switch, carefully hidden under his skin, near his shoulder blades. The Feeonix's energy had affected him in rather peculiar ways. He found he was actually capable of becoming tired now. He had yawned for the first time a few months ago, and she'd been so excited by the occurrence, she had called Geordi to their quarters, and the two of them had sat there, and stared at him for the better part of an hour, waiting for it to happen again, which, of course, it didn't. After that, they had decided to conduct an experiment with their resting patterns. She normally entered a hibernation state for seven consecutive days, twice yearly, but with a little adjusting, she was able to alter her schedule to rest for five or six hours once a week instead. He would let her relax him enough to fall asleep at the same time, and they would snuggle up into each other while they slept. He enjoyed their new ritual a great deal, and even though he would usually only be unconscious for a few hours, thus waking before she did, he found ways to extend the closeness. He would often run his dream program, or other times he would just lie there, awake, and hold her close, her hair in his face, and her soft, warm body pressed up against his. She had insisted that he wear bedclothes, when he wasn't naked, as she bluntly pointed out that, 'only weirdos sleep with their clothes and boots on.' Initially, he'd been a little insulted at her assertion, but he finally had to agree with her, especially about the boots, and the clothes she'd offered him were comfortable. He found he could feel her warm skin through the thinner fabric better than through his Starfleet uniform, and he liked that. All in all, a rather successful result to their experiment. Their shared living arrangement had worked out better than he'd hoped. He had harbored concerns about the idea at first, especially since the captain had suggested the move be made while she was still in a coma. He wanted to share quarters with her, but he had assumed they would have discussed it between them first, and he was unsure as to how she would react, regaining consciousness in a strange room, but his fears were proven to be unfounded. After the initial shock of awakening suddenly had worn off, she had been extraordinarily moved by the fact that he had gone to such lengths to integrate her into his daily life, and wanted to take care of her while she recovered. He had successfully moved both of their belongings into the large space, in such a way that both of their personalities were reflected by their new living quarters. Neither of them were particularly attached to 'things' so the blend resulted in a comfortable, homey atmosphere, instead of appearing over-crowded. Geordi and Commander Riker had been particularly impressed by his efforts, both commenting that the ambiance was so welcoming, they'd definitely have to spend more time there. Spot had adjusted better than he'd expected as well. The somewhat temperamental feline had managed not to break anything, and seemed to enjoy watching the two aquariums. Spot already liked Naseema, but he was surprised at how readily the cat accepted her as a permanent fixture in the living space, regularly cuddling up in her lap while she read, purring loudly, and often joining them in the bed while they slept. Unsure if it was due to his programming, or simply his personality, probably a combination of the two, he was the type to notice the small, subtle nuances of another's behavior, and it had made his heart leap when he noticed she almost immediately stopped using the pronouns 'yours', and 'mine'. It all became 'ours', even Spot. She had readily accepted everything about him, from his stupid cat, to the oversized console situated in their living room, and made them a part of her life. He had always felt a special bond with her, and that bond became the driving influence in his life after their mating, but now it's strength, and the depth of their devotion to each other was becoming obvious to everyone, even those who didn't know them well. Her influence had also affected his confidence in himself. The emotion chip, while enabling him to experience, and appreciate good feelings, had also brought a certain level of self-consciousness he'd never had before. He now knew what it was to feel anxiety, fear, and self-doubt, especially where his ability to make Naseema happy, was concerned, but she had a marvelous ability to reassure him without even saying a word, and once she'd brought his mind into hers, all the doubt evaporated. She loved him for who he was, and now it appeared that he no longer needed the chip for her to make him feel good about himself. Geordi had removed it on several occasions, and he continued to experience emotional responses to stimuli even without it. Naseema's energy had fused the chip's effects into his positronic matrix, and made them a permanent part of his programming, and that was fine by him. He never wanted to be without the feelings she could elicit from him. Their bonding had changed the way their companions saw him. He somehow seemed more human to them now. Her influence had altered the makeup of his positronic processes, and brought out behaviors others had rarely seen. He laughed more easily, seemed less uncomfortable at large social gatherings, his face was more expressive, and he had developed a permanent spring to his step. Probably most significantly, there was now an incredible depth to his gold eyes, that those closest to him had noticed above all else. They shone with a new life, a life she had given him._

“You have been sleeping for nearly three hours,” she replied, still smiling. “The sun is almost up.”

“I see,” he said casually. “Why have you tied me to the bed, and what happened to my clothes?”

She shrugged. “I became bored so I thought I would have a little fun.”

He nodded. “And this fun involves restraining me? For what purpose exactly?”

She leaned in, and touched her nose to his. “You will see,” she said in a saucy tone. “I am going to make you beg.”

He arched his eyebrow. “Beg? What will I be begging for?” he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew what the answer was. _He was liking this already._

“Release.”

“Naseema, I am unsure that these bonds will be sufficient enough to keep me restrained, once I am...excited,” he told her, giving the silky material a gentle tug.

“Yes they will, because I am going to make you weak as a kitten. You will be completely submissive to me, and I am going to do anything I want to you,” she replied, and winked at him.

“Really?”

She nodded without saying anything.

He smirked at her. “I do not think--” he started to argue, but she cut him off by pressing her lips to his, and pushing her tongue in his mouth. He readily stopped talking, and kissed her back. That's when he felt the strange tingling sensation start in his middle, and fan outwards through his body. His limbs suddenly began to feel heavy, and a light fog settled in over his mind. _He didn't feel falling-down drunk, but as if he'd had just a bit more than he should have. He felt good, and as she began to caress first his cheek, then down his neck to his chest, he felt better. He didn't know what she was doing to him, but it felt like the first time again. Every gentle stroke of her fingertips felt brand new._

She broke away from his lips, and moved her mouth downwards, kissing his neck, and across his collarbone. He moaned quietly, and she glanced up at him with another smile. She cradled his head in one hand as she trailed the same soft kisses down the other side of his neck, and back across his collarbone. Then she took both hands, and dragged her fingernails lightly down his arms, sending a shiver through him. He closed his eyes with a sigh, and after a few seconds, he felt the same silky fabric that held his wrists, come across his eyes. She gently lifted his head up, and deftly tied the blindfold in place before caressing his face again.

He smiled as he felt her breath on his cheek. “Naseema, I--” he said, but she pressed her finger against his lips to quiet him.

“Shh, no talking,” she whispered, and kissed him. She started to move her lips across his skin again, keeping her hands on him, letting more of her energy seep in.

_He started to feel light-headed, and tingly, as if he were weightless._

She trailed her kisses down his chest, lingering as she moved along his soft sides. She nipped his hip bone, and he shivered again, feeling the strange tingle race up his side. Then she was next to his ear once more, continuing to glide her fingertips along the sensitive ridge of his hip, making him gasp softly.

“You have goosebumps,” she purred. “How marvelous.”

The sensation was powerful, and he needed to move in order to counteract some of the effect, so he bent his knee and drew his leg up. She reached behind her, and traced a path from where his backside met the bedsheets, up the underside of his leg, with a feather-light touch, and he felt the same tingle race up his body again. He let out a weak whimper, and she chuckled seductively in response.

“Would you like me to keep going?” she asked in a husky whisper, again dragging her nails along the softest, most sensitive parts of him.

“Yes,” he gasped, as she glided her hand up the inside of his thigh, brushing against him.

She smiled, and reached up to her own head, tugging one of her feathers out. She touched it to his skin at his neck, and stroked it along his torso. He sucked in a sharp breath, and arched his back involuntarily. _He couldn't see them, but he was covered in goosebumps, nearly from head to toe. She had not been exaggerating when she'd told him he would be completely submissive to her. His limbs felt gelatinous, and he could barely move them. He had completely lost control of his body to her, and he was loving every glorious second of it._

She glided the feather over his belly, and then flicked her tongue across his navel, making him arch up again. She paused for a minute to let him collect himself before continuing down his body with the feather, letting it float down the line of one side of his inner hip, and back up the other before tickling his navel with it again, then dragging it down the middle of his soft abdomen, and lower. He gasped loudly and jerked his restraints as she touched his most sensitive spot with it, making her smile again. She kept on down his thigh, over his knee, and along his shin, all the way to his foot. Then she moved, and knelt on the bed between his feet. She stroked her hand from his knee down to his toes, and then kissed the top of his foot, and continued up his leg, taking her time as he sighed in ecstasy, bringing her lips up the inside of his thigh to his hip, climbing higher until she was nuzzling his ear again.

He turned his face towards her, wanting to feel her mouth on his. She kissed him, and pushed her tongue past his lips. He moaned into her mouth, totally lost in the onslaught of sensation she was bringing him. Then she was gone. He didn't feel her touch for a moment, and he lay there, the residual effects still buzzing through his circuits. Then he felt her hair. It's soft, wispy ends, tickling his chest, and belly as she again kissed her way from the tops of his hips, across his abdomen until he felt her warm tongue on him. She teased him with it briefly before taking him in her mouth, and he let out a soft cry as she did. She then proceeded to bring him up to the brink, holding him still in one small, warm hand, while caressing his hip, and thigh with her other. She then slowed down, easing up until his pulse pounded less forcefully. She worked him up to the point of climax again, but once more became gentle and tender as he began to take short, sharp breaths.

Her wonderful taunting was driving him wild, and he strained against his bonds, full body shivers coursing through him as she toyed with him, encouraging him up to the summit, only to relax, and bring him back down, again and again, until he fulfilled her wish, and begged her to take him.

“Oh, please,” he moaned, arching his back, and tugging at his bonds. “Please, I _want_ to be inside you.” His use of the word _want_ made her smile again. It so very rarely passed his lips. He was more inclined to say _I wish_ or _I would like_. He only said _want_ when he really, truly _wanted_ something, usually her.

She released him, and kissed her way up his body to nuzzle his neck. She liked the sound of his heavy breathing, and she could swear his skin was warmer than usual. She straddled his hips, and pulled her nightgown over her head, tossing it aside before she lay her naked body along his.

He fought with his restraints again, wanting to put his hands on her so badly, but she had weakened him, and he was unable to force the fabric loose.

She kissed him, hard and deep, pushing her tongue in his mouth, and he met her with enthusiasm, pressing his body up into hers. She reached up to stroke her hands down his arms, and the sides of his torso as she straightened herself up. She circled her hips on his, and then gently guided him into her. His excited gasp trailed into a moan as she moved against him, slowly at first, rocking back and forth, her hands resting on his belly. She finally leaned forward, putting more pressure against his hips, and gliding her hands up his body. She tossed her head, flipping her hair up and over, so it hung around their faces like a delicate blonde curtain, brushing against his cheeks. She rested her forearms on his chest, cupped his face, and took a handful of his hair as she squeezed her legs against him, tightening herself around him. He groaned with pleasure, arched his head back, and as he did, she kissed and nipped his neck several times. She held her face close to his as she put more force into her movements, riding him like the prized stallion she knew he was.

He began to thrust back against her, bending his knees, and pressing his feet into the bed to give himself leverage. She moaned this time as he bucked underneath her. She brought their lips together, opening her mouth, inviting his tongue in. He bit her lip excitedly, the tension inside him building once more, every circuit on fire, and his synapses firing far too rapidly for him to keep up.

She'd known what she was doing, tying him down, blindfolding him, fogging his mind, and weakening his body. She wanted to bring him the most intense experience of pleasure he'd ever had, and she knew his defenses needed to be lowered for his positronic matrix to be able to handle the increase in sensory stimuli. She'd actually been able to elicit a physical reaction from his skin, and she'd done such a good job of working him up that when she finally let him come, it would be explosive.

His breaths became short and sharp again as she enticed him once again up to the edge. He began writhing underneath her, digging his feet into the mattress, pulling against his bonds, and crying out in ecstasy. She coaxed him further, and higher than he'd ever been before. The wave inside him reached tidal strength, cresting up, poised to crash down on him. She pushed herself up again, and began to pound her hips against his until she finally sent him over the edge, and her name ripped from his throat as he violently climaxed, his back arching, every muscle in his body tightening, his head twisting back against the pillow. He gasped, and sighed shakily as he relaxed, panting, his body shivering with aftershocks.

She fell forward, laying herself on top of him again, resting her head on his chest, and caressing his face, and neck. He lay there, quiet and still for a minute, collecting himself, his brain processing the powerful experience until she reached up, and loosened the silken bonds at his wrists.

Now free, he brought his arms down, wrapped them around her, and held her to him. Still blindfolded, he buried his face in her hair and took in it's rich scent with a contented sigh. She raised her head, and pushed the blindfold up. He looked at her, his eyes wide, and astounded. He didn't try to talk, knowing he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence. Instead, he closed his eyes again, and rested his forehead against hers. She could feel his hands still trembling as he pressed his fingers into her flesh, trying to steady them. She smoothed his hair back, and with a grin, asked,

“Are you alright?”

He nodded, but still didn't try to say anything. Something told him that if he'd possessed a human heart, she would have stopped it dead. He waited a few more minutes, until he was sure he'd be able to speak. “What did I ever do, to deserve to have you for my own?” he finally asked, kissing her forehead.

She shrugged. “I have often asked myself the same question regarding you,” she replied. “I can only assume that I must have done something pretty fantastic in my past to afford the affections of a man who makes me feel the way that you make me feel. A man who makes me want to be a better person, and at the same time, makes me want to tie him to a bed, and ride him like a triple crown champion.”

He looked at her quizzically at first, but then laughed as he quickly searched his databanks, and found the source of her _triple crown_ reference. “You see me as a horse?”

She smiled playfully. “The finest pure bred stallion I have ever had the pleasure to mount,” she giggled, and then arched an eyebrow at him. “If you like, next time I will use a riding crop on your backside.”

His eyes widened with pleased surprise at her sauciness. “You are a very naughty girl,” he replied, and feeling his strength returning, he abruptly flipped her over, rolled on top of her, and used his weight to pin her to the mattress as she let out squeal of shock. In a flash, he grabbed the strips of silky fabric, and before she realized what was happening, he'd used them to tie her to the bed.

She arched her eyebrow at him again. “Is this your revenge?” she asked coyly.

“Not exactly,” he replied with a mischievous smile. “You did not climax with me, and that is unacceptable. I must feel your marvelous flames around me, so now I am going to light your fire.” He buried his mouth on hers before she could respond, and kissed her with such passion, and determination, it took her breath away.

She moaned softly as he began moving his lips down her neck, and along her collarbone, cupping her breast in his hand until he reached it with his mouth, and teased her nipple until it was hard, and tight. He continued to make his way down the side of her body, keeping his opposite hand on her other breast. He kissed down to her waist, dug his teeth into the soft flesh, and slid his hand underneath her to grab her backside.

She gasped with delight at how forceful he was being, and he squeezed her breast in response, rubbing the nipple between his fingers, sending sparks of pleasure through her. He kissed her hip, across her soft abdomen, stopping to slide his tongue against her, and she sucked in a sharp breath as he made contact with the sensitive spot between her legs. He continued over to her other hip, which he bit playfully before he put his hand up under her knee, and drew her leg up, trailing his lips up her thigh, over her knee, and down her shin, all the way to her toes. He took one finger, and dragged it along her opening, making her gasp again, and arch her back. He moved his mouth up to take the place of the hand on her breast, circling his tongue around her nipple, and giving it a gentle nip. He gave each one a turn until they were both hard and flushed, and she was moaning with pleasure. He traced his tongue down between her breasts, and along her belly, letting it slip into her navel, eliciting another gasp from her. He continued lower as he let his fingertips glide along the underside of her thigh, finally lifting her leg to rest it on his shoulder while he pushed her other thigh up and out.

She sighed long and hard as he delayed for a brief second before sliding his tongue between her wet, open folds, gripping her hip, and pulling her in while continuing to hold her thigh. He found her quickly, already swollen, and pushed his tongue against her. She gasped, and jerked as the sensation raced up her body, but he held her fast, and circled around her slowly, altering pressure as he went. He used his mouth masterfully, switching from hard, rapid strokes, to tender, feather-light flickering until she was writhing, and he had to exert some force to hold her still. He glided along her opening, pushing his tongue into her as she arched her back, and let out a soft cry. He moved back up to lap and suck at her again until she was gasping for breath. He could feel her skin growing warmer under his hands, and now he had a decision to make. _Should he continue to tease her up to the brink with his mouth, or fulfill her, and bring her to climax by stroking the sensitive area he knew was inside her? He loved the taste of her, it was sweet and delicate, but there was nothing that compared to the feel of her soft warmth as she enveloped him._ He continued to tease her orally, and withdrew his hand from her thigh to push two fingers inside her. She cried out again, louder this time, and bucked against him, straining against the bonds, digging her heel into his back. He pushed harder into her with both his mouth, and his fingers, employing hard, forceful strokes until the white flames appeared, erupting at her feet, and rocketing up her body until she was totally engulfed. He made his decision, and quickly shrugged her leg from his shoulder, slid up to her on his knees, took both her hips in his hands, and sank into her.

She screamed with pleasure, wrapped her legs around him, and yanked hard against the silk restraints, tearing them free. She threw herself up at him, flinging her arms around his neck, slamming her hips into his, and burying her mouth on his. She startled him, and he'd had just enough time to brace himself for the impact to avoid being thrown backwards. He kept his hands on her hips, and held on tightly as she thrust them against him, and kissed him hard and deep. She slowed herself slightly allowing him to loosen his grip on her, and slide his hand up into her hair. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and let himself go, enjoying the incredible feeling of being inside her with her body so close to his. She continued to rock against him, moaning softly, and he matched her rhythm and momentum. He could feel the pressure building up inside him, and he knew he was going to come again.

_He couldn't help himself, just the sight of her magnificent naked body, her soft, full breasts, her glorious hips, her long legs. The visual combination alone was enough to make him climax, never mind when he was actually inside her, when she had those long legs wrapped around him, when he had her beautiful breasts, and other parts of her anatomy, in his mouth. Once her soft, little hands were on him, there was no stopping the inevitable. She had made him completely human in that regard. Other women barely registered on his radar, but when it came to her, he was as red-blooded as any human male in existence._

She was moaning in his mouth, and her moans became louder as they continued to move against each other. He was the perfect shape, and the perfect size to stimulate her extraordinarily tender spots, both inside and outside her body. The result was almost a sensory overload for her. She broke their kiss, almost completely out of breath, and clung to him as if for dear life, digging her nails into him, arching her head back, all the while continuing the steady movement of her hips.

He held back, and carefully watched her face. A frown flashed across it briefly, and she parted her lips, letting his name escape them. He knew she was close. She pulled a little tighter to him, increased the force of her hips, and crushed her muscles against him. He groaned, no longer able to contain himself. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, and she grabbed a handful of his hair as they came up to the edge together. He finished hard, just as she did, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as she cried out with her finale.

His muscles relaxed, and he began caressing his hands down her back, and over the curve of her backside, drawing his fingertips lightly along the underside of her thighs. She shivered, and continued to hold him close to her, taking deep breaths, her breasts pushing against his chest as she drew each one in.

_She always wanted him to hold her afterward, and he found he enjoyed that almost as much as he enjoyed the sex. His other partners had not been interested in him for him so much as what he could do for them. His first had seemed embarrassed to have been with him, and wanted him gone as quickly as it had been over. Tasha had been finished with him quickly as well, and even though she appeared to have been attracted to him at first, she exhibited embarrassment soon afterward as well, although he suspected her reaction had more to do with her own behavior rather than anything he had done. He had struggled to resolve her insistence that it had 'never happened' at first, but by now he had grown to realize that she felt as though she had taken advantage of, and used him. He knew that if she had not been under the influence of the poly water virus, their coupling would not have occurred. He'd come to terms with that a long time ago, and while Tasha always held a special place in his memory, he'd set it aside, as just another experience he could draw a lesson from. He regretted it only briefly, after he and Naseema had become intimate, but she had insisted that he shouldn't, telling him that he had been special to Tasha, and that she simply did not know how to admit it to herself. Naseema also reminded him that the experience had very likely saved him from Commander Maddox's ill-conceived experimental refit so, she surmised, in the end, it had been a good one. Other than his brief sexual experiences, he'd only ever attempted one romantic relationship before Naseema, and it had not even progressed far enough for intimacy to occur. Jenna had quickly realized his shortcomings, and politely ended their liaison. He had been inclined to agree, and they'd parted ways amicably. Naseema on the other hand had never viewed anything about him as a shortcoming. In her eyes he was not incapable, simply inexperienced and unrealized. She was so unlike any other woman he'd ever met. Her centuries had made her wise, yet she seemed so youthful. She was full of life, and enthusiasm, always ready to try something new. She had fallen for his personality. She was attracted to who he was, not what he could do for her, or what she hoped he could be. Sex with her was something else. He'd never been able to experience physical pleasure before her, and he couldn't get enough of it. One encounter with her had turned him into a ravenous animal. Other men would kill to have what he had with her, and she was a Feeonix no less. A member of a race infamous across the galaxy for their beauty, intense sexual energy, incredible prowess, and insatiable appetites. Naseema was certainly exceptional, but she was no exception to this aspect. They made love daily, and their antics had become legendary aboard the Enterprise. It was the reason the captain had gone to such trouble to move them to a non-residential deck. The noise complaints to security had almost totally stopped, but the rumors continued to circulate, and people were no longer impressed with the fact that he possessed the strength of ten men, and was capable of sixty trillion processes a second. Now, they were impressed that he was mated to the sole female Feeonix in humanoid form, and was keeper of all the secrets of her kind. Ironically, as human as she made him feel, it was the fact that he was artificial that allowed him to be with her. If he had actually been human, she would have killed him the first time they made love, but his strength, his resilience, and his body's ability to withstand extreme stress made him the perfect partner for her. Needless to say, every young man aboard the ship respected him almost more than they respected the Captain, just not for the same reasons. Commander Riker had gleefully pointed out to him that much of the female population of the ship looked at him differently now as well, most of them probably wondering if he could teach the ship's male population to do whatever it was he was doing to make Naseema scream his name. No one would ever understand how much he loved to hear her lips form the two simple syllables that formed his whimsical name. It didn't matter if she screamed it at the top of her lungs, or whispered it in his ear, he just wanted to hear it, especially when she followed it with 'I love you'. She could make even the most miserable day a distant memory with nothing more than those simple words, and a touch of her soft lips. He knew she was well liked amongst the crew, but he doubted that any of them had any idea how truly wonderful she was. Jagger had known her for centuries, and was still incapable of appreciating her the way he did. She was warm, and loving, easy going, and extraordinarily affectionate. He had been unsure of how to respond to her at first, as the only other woman who'd ever expressed any kind of affection towards him was Counselor Troi, and he knew that was just the Betazoid's way of expressing friendship. He had simply become accustomed to her overtures at first, but after the emotion chip became involved, he began to appreciate them in a different, more enlightened way. They were expressions of her love, and now they were important to him. The way she would stand beside him on the bridge, her hand resting on his shoulder, the way she held his hand, or gently stroked his hair, how her soft lips kissed his cheek, his forehead, and his nose. She would curl up in his lap, and rest her head on his shoulder, or often come up behind him, and wrap her arms around him while he worked at the console in their quarters, and nuzzle his ear. He knew she didn't really need him to protect her, but she made him feel as though she did, and he liked that. She made him realize that he was affectionate as well. He enjoyed brushing her hair, burying his face in the gentle curve of her neck, kissing her shoulder. He liked it when they bathed, or showered together, even when it didn't result in sex. He didn't sweat, so he really only needed to wash himself when he was physically dirty, and before her, those were the only times he did employ the sonic shower. He'd never even taken a bath until after the first time they'd made love, and she suggested it as a relaxing, intimate activity he might enjoy engaging in with her. He did enjoy it. It made him feel closer to her even before she'd made love to him again in the warm water. The experience made him realize there were activities other than sex that could be engaged in while naked, and would bring a pleasurable feeling of intimacy. He found he actually preferred the bathtub to the shower, especially when she joined him. He loved sex with Naseema, there was no disputing that, but he was amazed by how much he enjoyed cuddling. His programming was aware it was something women appreciated, and it was a task he expected to perform following sex, but his previous encounters hadn't extended that far. Naseema was different. He didn't need his program with her. She always clung to him afterward, and he very quickly came to the conclusion that he wanted to hold onto her as well. Sometimes they would lie there for hours, and he would stroke her hair, and back. Sometimes they would talk, and sometimes they would be silent. On those occasions, he would let his mind wander as he listened to her heart beat, knowing it was glowing inside her, just for him. He looked forward to their weekly naps, where he would get to put his bedclothes on, and she would put her soft, warm hands on his bare skin, soothing him into sleep before snuggling herself up against him. He liked waking up with her in his arms, their breathing having synchronized as they slept. He looked forward to so many things where she was involved. He looked forward to coming home to her when his day went longer than hers, where she would throw her arms around him, kiss him as if she hadn't seen him in years, and ask him what he'd been up to all day. He looked forward to the times she stayed late in the captain's ready room, and he would get her a drink once she'd returned to their quarters, and rub her feet, even though she'd laugh, and remind him that she'd been sitting down all day. He looked forward to keeping the night watch, when she would join him on the bridge, and they would get to sit, and talk all night. He looked forward to the odd occasions when they would share a quiet meal together. He looked forward to attending diplomatic functions with her on his arm, where the captain, beaming like a proud father, would introduce her as his fiance, and he looked forward to when that introduction would change to wife._

She let out a shaky sigh, and he felt hot, wet tears against his skin. She was crying. He moved his hands up to stroke her hair, and hug her tightly, kissing the curve of her neck. “Naseema, is everything alright? I did not hurt you, did I?” he asked her in a soft, gentle voice. She shook her head.

_He knew he hadn't harmed her. It didn't seem to matter how wound up he got during sex, he'd never actually done her any physical harm. She'd cried a little after they'd made love before, and he knew it wasn't anything he'd done wrong, quite the opposite. The first time it occurred, it startled him, and he'd panicked inside. He almost checked her for bruises, or other evidence he'd been too rough. She had explained to him that it was merely a release for her. Feeonix were highly emotional creatures, and he'd made her climax so intensely, she was overwhelmed by her feelings, and needed to let some of them out. She told him he should take it as a compliment, it meant that he'd done an exceptional job of pleasuring her, but it had still taken a couple of times for him to become accustomed to the occurrences. Now he knew her tears were just another expression of her love, and all she needed was for him to hold her. He wanted to do that anyway._

“Shh,” he whispered. “Stallions do not like it when their riders cry.”

She laughed, and smacked him gently. “Ha ha, very clever,” she replied.

He smiled, and shook his head, making a horse noise at her, which made her laugh harder.

“That is not playing fair,” she said, even though she was smiling now.

“Perhaps not. However, you are no longer crying,” he replied, brushing her tears away, and pressing his lips against her forehead.

“I only cry because I love you so much, and you make me feel so incredible,” she insisted, caressing his cheek.

“I know,” he said, shyly dropping his gaze.

“It still bothers you,” she affirmed.

“I cannot help it,” he replied. “I do not wish to ever see you cry.”

She lifted his chin up, and kissed him softly. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am more than fifteen hundred years old, so that is saying quite a bit,” she said, smiling at him.

“I love you,” he told her, and leaned in to bring their lips together again.

“I love you too,” she answered, once they'd kissed. “Would you like some coffee?”

He nodded. _Coffee didn't affect either of them the way it affected humans, but Naseema liked the taste, and drank it black, and he liked to share things with her so he'd adopted the habit, although he still wasn't accustomed to the taste, and required sugar in his._

She dug around in the bedsheets briefly until she found her nightgown, and slipped it back on over her head. Then she went over to the replicator, and with her back to him placed their order.

Data pulled the blanket around his waist, and took a quick look around for the loose pants he usually wore to bed, and finally spotted them on the floor. He snatched them up, and pulled them on, fastening the drawstring at his waist, but they still slumped down a little, and hung on his hips. He sat back down on the bed, tugging them up, just as she turned around, and tossed something at him. He jumped slightly as he expected a receptacle full of hot liquid, but his android reflexes kicked in, and he easily caught the object. He laughed when he looked at it, and saw that she'd tossed him a raw carrot, complete with a leafy, green top.

She turned back to him, wearing a satisfied smirk, and holding a steaming mug in each hand. She handed him his drink, and he took a sip without looking at it, pleasantly surprised to find it was Vulcan white tea instead of coffee.

“I know you like tea better than coffee, and what they have here is quite bitter,” she said.

“Thank you,” he replied, taking another sip.

“What would you like to do today?” she asked, sitting on a nearby chair with her coffee, reclining slightly, and drawing her legs up.”We could tour the gardens, and join the captain for lunch perhaps?”

“That would be agreeable,” he replied. “Whatever your heart desires, that is what we shall do.”

She smiled at him, and took another sip before getting up from her seat, and moving around the bed towards the bathroom. “Right now, my heart desires finishing this coffee while sitting in a hot bath,” she said. “Would you care to join me?” She looked over her shoulder at him, and batted her eyelashes as she disappeared into the next room.

His face lit up at her invitation, and it's obvious implications before he stood up, and moved to follow her. He made it halfway around the bed before he realized he was still holding the carrot. He gave it a quick glance, and smiled to himself. _I am the luckiest thoroughbred in the galaxy_ , he thought to himself as he tossed the vegetable over his shoulder, putting a small skip into one step as he continued the rest of the way to the bathroom. It landed on the floor with a clunk, barely audible over the sound of running water, and Naseema's delighted squeal.


End file.
